


go away/pillow

by oswin42



Series: fandot creativity night [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Autism, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Meltdown, autistic!martin, supportive Douglas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oswin42/pseuds/oswin42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>not beta read. probably full of spelling and grammar errors. for creativity night 28/5/16</p>
            </blockquote>





	go away/pillow

“go away” Martin hissed angrily as Douglas came into their shared room 

“well,” Douglas started, intending to point out that they were sharing the  room and that he could hardly leave his own room, when he saw Martin. He was curled up in a corner of the room and had been crying. Martin was shaking. Douglas dodged the pillow that came his way (quietly glad that the nearest thing to martin was a pillow) and rushed over to Martin.

“go away!” Matin repeated, this time more desperate. 

“I’m not going anywhere” Douglas reassured martin as he sat down. Douglas opened his arms. 

“come on,” Douglas coaxed “you know I don’t leave when you have a meltdown.”

“but…” Martin said quietly

“It helps, doesn’t it?”

Martin nodded silently and curled up in Douglas’ arms. Douglas gave him a tight hug. Just enough pressure on the right spots. Martin stopped shaking and closed his eyes. Douglas thought back to previous times Martin had had a meltdown. At first trying to help had been awkward. Martin hadn’t wanted any help, and when he did let Douglas help they struggled to find the right way. Too much sound, too little pressure…. But slowly Douglas started to understand what Martin needed. Martin still preferred his own room, even now they were dating, but didn’t mind too much when they ended up sharing. 


End file.
